Bodyguard?
by roxelyn
Summary: Hiashi too scary for he daughter safethy, he make a choice for rent a bodyguard for them, Tobi is a mysterious one. He says he is the new member of Akatsuki. Hinata offcourse can't tell whats is she feel for her bodyguard, love or whats? -HIATUS-


Bodyguard?

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

Tobi x Hinata

Warning

Ooc, bad language and typos, don't like please click back button.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Xxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Many people think Hinata is the beautifull present from god, she is soo pretty and soft spoking. Since her mother die after give birth to her little sister she is wanna give mother figure to her sister. But her dad not think like thats, he thinks his daughter need proctector and make a choice bye himself.

He is calling bodyguard for proctect his beloved daughter and choice Akatsuki. Akatsuki was a name of boydguard organization, Madara is the founder but since Madara dead he give it too Yahiko for lead it. Akatsuki always the best since who they proctect always save and not have injuried and Hiashi believe, Akatsuki can sen one of they best mand for proctect his daughter.

He is now sit on his room and waiting Akatsuki member. Offcourse his Hinata and Hanabi was on his room too. "Chicue who will come?" Ask Hanabi to his father while playing with her doll. Hiashi just give smile to his little princess. Hinata just smile at his father and sister conversation, she is very enjoyed this moment since her father always busy with his job and never have time for with them.

Someone knock the door and make they converstation end." Come in.." Hiashi ask and the door open. Hiashi give a smile while looking at the man who apear. That man use blacksuit. He is using bodyguard standard clothes and glasses with white frame, his eyes colour was crimson.

"Hiashi-sama.." Thats man bow at Hiashi and looks at Hinata and Hanabi, Hinata otomaticly blushing and looks down and Hanabi staring at she sister unic.

"Tobi right?" Ask Hiashi with cold voice, his lavender eyes looking at thats man carefully. Its looks like he is not the strongest one and smart. "Whats your talented?"

Tobi give a polite smile to Hiashi and ready for answer his question. "I'm the new member of Akatsuki, leader tell me for come here ass my first mission.." Hiashi nodded and sigh tiredly.

Catching Hiashi expresion, Tobi chukle a litlle. "Don't worry Hiashi-sama, all Akatsuki member have a secret talented since born.." Hiashi look at Tobi with surprise but he hide it with emotionles face. "I'm glad when hear thats, you know whats is your job." Hiashi pointing at Hinata and Hanabi. " Someone try for kill my daughter, i hope you can proctect them. " Tobi nodded and bowing at Hiashi. "I'm ready for sacrifice my live to them Hiashi-sama.." Hiashi smiles and then stand up. He is walking to Tobi and put his hand on Tobi shoulder. " I give you my jewel for proctect.."

"Roger thats!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Tobi-san what are you doing?" Ask Hanabi when see Tobi cheking her room. "I'm cheking your room Hanabi-sama, its a part from my job.."

"Ano... But this is girl room, its rude you know.." Tobi didn't answer when find a mini record box from Hanabi doll. "Hanabi-sama who give you this doll?" Hanabis quickly grab her doll and looking at Tobi with angry face. "How dare you are! Its Danzou-san gift to me!"

"Danzou?" Hanabi nodded. "Now out from my room!" She shouted and ponting at door. "Leave me alone!"

Tobi sigh and take a deep breathe after thats he is walking outside and turn around and give a bow to Hanabi. "Good night Hanabi-sama, i will patrol around here.." Hanabi just nodded and closes her door and leave Tobi alone.

Tobi take a deep breathe and start walking around thats home, since Hiashi leave his two princess with him its mean he must do his job perfectly without one mistaked.

"T-tobi-san.." Tobi stop when hear a voice calling him, he is turn around and look at Hinata. "Can i help you Hinata-sama?"

Hinata shake her head. "Y-you didn't sleep?" Tobi chukle a little and walks to Hinata, his hand at Hinata shoulder. " My priority is you and Hanabi-sama safety.."

"Nande?"

"Nandemonai.." And Hinata just see Tobi leave her and watch his back.

"Oyasumi.." Hinata whisper softly and walks to her room for sleep.

.

At morning Hinata and Hanabi was enjoy they chat and walks to kitchen, they are surprise when see they bodyguard fall asleep on the chair with uncomfortable position. Hanabis give a pouted and mumble. " I didn't need this stupid man as my bodguard." Hinata give a glare to her sister and Hanabi otomaticly give innocent face.

Hinata walks to Tobi and shake his body, but when Hinata touched his shoulder she was surprise when see pair red eyes open and looks at her.

"T-Tobi-san you w-will gi-give me he-heart attack!" Tobi just yawn and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama.."

"You didn't sleep Tobi-san?" Tobi shake his head and walks to coffee machine. "Its my job for always wake up, its to danger if i'm sleeping.." Tobi make a coffee for him and he looks at Hinata. "What are you wanna eat for breakfast Hinata-sama? Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi otomaticly scream pancake and Hinata omelet for they breakfast, Tobi nodded and take apron and use it. He begin cooking, Hinata just whispers to Hanabi. "He looks funny with thats apron.." Hanabi just try for not laugh and her eyes sparkling when Tobi pour a glass of milk for her and her sister.

"Smells good.." Hinata ask when smells omelet and Hanabi touching her stomach and mumble about ' give me food because my stomache start crying.'

"Here the food.." Tobi put one plated of omelet and one of pancake to them after thats he is to sink and wash the dishes.

"Tobi-san you didn't eat?"

"I have my time for eat hime.." Tobi turn to them and smiles. " I must change my clothes, i promise i will be fast..". And thats two girl enjoying they breakfast, waiting for they bodyguard.

.

After finnisihing they breakfast, Hinata take her bag and Hanabi bag. They are ready for school. Hanabi laugh at her sister when blushing after see Tobi just using blank tanktop and training pants. Tobi rolled he eyes and take key car, his crimson eyes looking at thats two girl. "Ready?" They are nodded and Tobi take his jaket, he use it andopen the car door fot his bos.

"Arigatou Tobi-san.." Hanabi give a big smile to him, Tobi didn't respon anything and close the door. He is quickly for open the door on driver seat and start drive the car smoothly to school.

"Tobi-san you not eating breakfast and not sleep, its not good for you." Hanabi mumble and eating her candies.

"Don't worry Hanabi-sama, its was on my program." Hanabi rolled her eyes and sigh. She is looks at sister was reading a book peacefully.

"Onee-sama!" Hanabi shouted and make Hinata otomaticly looks at her. "Nani Hanabi-chan? You are hungry?" Hanabis shake her head.

"Soo? Whats you want?"

"I'm bored onee-sama.." Hanabis lying her head on Hinata lap and start yawning.

"We will arrive soon Hanabi-chan, right Tobi-san?" Hinata ask to Tobi, Tobi nodded and still focus at road.

The car stop when arrived at school yard, many student was arround yard, some of them ridding bicycle or motocycle. Some of rich student use private car or driver. Hinata walks outside from the car , Hanabi following her from behind.

"Tobi-san, you will go back home?" Hinata ask and Tobi step outside from the car, he is to tall for Hinata since Hinata just reach his shoulder.

"I will still here Hinata-sama.." Hinata nodded and grab her sister hand. "Come on Hanabi-chan class will start soon.."

"Bye Tobi-san! See you here!" Hanabi waved her hand to Tobi and Tobi give smile to them.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
